To Dance with Wolves
by Rose Thorn Catli
Summary: CEO Dimitri Belikov finds an a wolf pup in the forest behind his estate, what happens when he discovers the wolf he found isn't just your average wolf? What happens when he finally meets HER?
1. summary

CEO Dimitri Belikov finds an a wolf pup in the forest behind his estate, what happens when he discovers the wolf he found isn't just your average wolf? What happens when he finally meets HER?


	2. Found

Dpov

"Hoooooooooowl" the call of a wounded animal echoed throughout the forest. Wandering in another mile I continued searching for the poor beast.

"Hooooooowl" I picked up my speed as I drew closer to the sound, pushing through branches and bushes till I stumbled upon a clearing.

_'Hope I can find my way back' _I thought, looking around the surrounding trees. A howl brought me out of my thoughts. At the end of the clearing I spotted a reddish-brown form sprawled on the grass. As I got closer to the form I could make out a tail and a pair of ears. The leaves crunched under my feet, drawing the attention of the animal. Whipping its head around, the golden brown eyed creature glared in my direction barring its fangs with an audible growl.

_'A wolf?' _I thought, watched as the wolf attempted to stand, blood dripped from its stomach and neck as it shook. It collapse back onto the ground still glaring and barring its teeth at me.

I held up my hands in a gesture of peace, slowly inching myself toward the wounded wolf. The wolf calmed a bit but gave me a wary look.

Kneeling down next to the wolf I inspected its injuries, keeping a careful eye on its fangs. Seeing I meant no harm the wolf shifted, revealing a stark white new born pup. The pup's brown and gold eyes looked into my own before scurrying back under its mother. Bringing my attention back to the mother's wounds, I noticed small strange gold symbols marking its fur, almost like tattoos.

The wolf's wounds were pretty severe, sadly she probably only had a few hours to live, all I could do now was make her comfortable. Slowly rising from my crouched position, so as not to startle her, I removed my jacket and draped it across her body. The wolf looked up at me giving me a quizzical look.

Sitting back down I began stroking her fur, and working out the dried blood, making the strange tattoo like markings more prominent, on her forehead forming a crown like shape, was a v shaped line with five tear drop like spots, and her paws had little flame designs crawling up her calves.

'_What on earth are these?' _I mused to myself.

The wolf sluggishly reached underneath her and pulled out the pup from under her by the scruff of its neck, and dropped it in my lap. The wolf looked me in the eye with a pleading glance.

"I'll protect your pup" I said firmly to the wolf. Seeming pleased with my answer, she laid her head back on her paws, closed her eyes, and gave one last shaky breath. A tear rolled down my cheek and landed on the pup's head, drawing its attention to its mother. The pup began to squirm and whimper, struggling to reach its mother. Holding the pup against my chest, I stood up and started on my way home.

**Please tell me what you think :)**


	3. Meeting Lissa

Dpov

By the time I reached my cabin the pup had exhausted itself to sleep. Looking at the pup I realized that it was covered in its mother's blood, so I quietly opened the door and headed toward the kitchen. Opening a drawer I pulled out a towel, and held it under warm water.

Suddenly the pup awoke and started whimpering again. Carrying the pup and the wet towel back outside onto the porch, I sat down in one of my porch chairs.

"Shhhhhhhh" I said softly as I cleaned her fur. As the blood came out I realized that the pup had makings like its mother. However unlike its mother the pup had small faint crimson red markings, with Thorn-vines crawling up its calves, a rose at its throat branching off into a Necklace of thorns, and like its mother it had a crown going across its head.

As I finished cleaning the pup I grew concerned at how thin it looked. Scooping up the pup I walked inside found a clean towel and grabbed my keys, then headed to the garage. Unlocking my black Audi I placed the bundled up pup into the passenger seat and strapped it in.

…

Pulling up to the vet I pulled my hood up to avoid people recognizing me, and grabbed the pup. Thankfully the poor thing had fallen asleep during the car ride, so it wouldn't draw attention with its squirming.

The bell chimed as I walked into vet instantly drawing attention to us, keeping my head down I walked over to the receptionist, who looked up from her typing and gave me what she hoped to be a seductive smile. Her over done make up made her look like a deranged clown plotting to kill me with a balloon animal. Resisting the urge to shudder I politely smiled back.

"How can I help you sir?" she asked in a husky voice, sounding more like a man than a woman.

"Is Dr. Lissa here?" I asked ignoring her

"Yes she'll be with you in a moment" she said " is there anything else I can help you with?" she asked starring at my crotch.

"No." I said stiffly

"Really cause I'd be happy to-"

"Dimitri!" a blonde haired woman squealed as she came bouncing toward me, and hugged me tightly. Which effectively woke up the sleeping pup, who started whimpering. Releasing me Lissa gazed at the bundle in my arms with a confused expression.

"Not here" I said shaking my head. Lissa nodded and led me away from the psychopathic clown and into a room, closing the door behind us.

"So when did you get a pet?" she asked me curiously.

"Long story" I said unwrapping the pup and placing it on the table. Lissa gasped at the pup. The pup looked at her and whimpered.

"Explain" she said giving me a no nonsense look. Picking the pup back up and placing it in my lap, I told Lissa what happened, and how I found the wolves.

"Awwww you poor thing!" Lissa said looking at the pup and trying not to cry. The pup looked between us with a quizzical look on its face.

Lissa held her hand out to the pup. The pup looked at it warily, then slowly craned toward the hand and sniffed it. After the pup was satisfied it licked Lissa's hand and wagged its tail. Taking the pup from my lap Lissa placed the pup in her arms, gazing at it adoringly.

"It's so cute!" she said fawning over the pup.

"That reminds me what is it?" I asked

"It's a wolf pup" Lissa said giving me a look that said duh you idiot.

"I can see that, I meant its sex" I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh that lemme check" she said holding the pup out in front of her.

"It's a girl" Lissa said then went back to stroking her

"hmmm then I think I'll call her Rose" I said starring at the rose on the pup's chest.

"great I'll fill out an adoption form for you" she said smiling

"but Rose is a wolf" I said confused

"Look Dimitri you can't legally adopt wolves, so I'm writing her down as an albino husky" she said with a sigh.

"Oh" I said. Passing Rose to me Lissa went into her office. "Hello Rose" I said smiling and looking into her brown and gold orbs. Rose wagged her tail in response. A few minutes later Lissa returned with the papers and a bag full of stuff.

"Okay so here is the adoption papers" she said handing them to me. " I've also included several things of formula, special soap, some chew toys for when she starts teething, a doggy bed, a ball, and a doggy dish.

"Thank you so much for this Lissa" I said smiling, and handed her a check.

"No problem, do you want me to see her again in three weeks?" she asked

"yeah that'd be great" I said giving her one last hug and heading toward the car.

…

When I got home I turned on the bath and hopped into the tub with rose. I laughed as rose pounced into a mountain of bubble and came back up soaking wet with a look on her face that said 'what the tuck just happened'. As I washed myself Rose decided to wage war on the bubble mountains.

After drying the both of us off I headed to my bedroom and put Rose into her doggy bed while I changed. As soon as my head hid the pillow I felt sleep come over me.

**Please review and let me know what you think:)**


End file.
